Changed
by 8KakaIruLove8
Summary: It started like any other day but it wouldn't end that way. Please R&R. XD
1. A new day

Kakashi woke up like every other day. He got up, let his dogs out, ate breakfast and read some of his beloved organ book. He knew his students would be mad but he could never bring himself to really care too much.

Naruto stood back up and looked both ways yet again. "WHERE IS HE?!" Naruto screamed. "No need to scream, loser" Sasuke tossed out.

"Ya, Naruto." Sakura said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he had no interest in the pink haired girl at all.

Naruto looked up at them and was about to say something when Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry I'm late guys, there was an old lady who needed my help" Kakashi smiled. Naruto and Sakura both yelled "THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULL! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T HELP PEOPLE!" Kakashi looked at his three students with a lazy eye. Naruto and Sakura where yelling as all ways and Sasuke was... looking at Naruto... That's odd usly the boy was looking off somewhere in the far.

They were standing just outside the Actamey, when they started their mission. They were to clean up around the village, meeting back at this spot in 2 hours. As always Naruto was going on about how he wanted a real mission. "If I'm going to be Hokage I need better and harder Missions!" Naruto said looking around. "NARUTO WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" yelled Sakura. Sasuke smirked and said "Come on Naruto if we work together we can get done faster and we can spar after words." "YA Naruto. why can't you think like Sasuke?" Sakrua throw in. "Just shut up Sakrua! Naruto Me and you will go this way and Sakrua can go that." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him and followed when he started walking. Sakrua walked the other way lost in her thoughts.

Kakashi sat in his tree with his book in hand, thinking something is up with those three. He then turned his head and spotted Iruka in his class room letting his hair down and for a moment he couldn't look away.


	2. What am i feeling?

(Sorry it's taken me so long to get a new chapter up, but I've been kinda busy. Anyways please enjoy. R&R please )

Iruka sat at his desk doing some much needed grading; he gave the kids a free day. He didn't usely do this but he needed to get grading done. With working in the missions room more often then not he hadn't had time to get any done. Hell even his kids had better reports then some of the ninja's. One certain ninja at that. The Man couldn't be one time if his life depended on it. And don't get him started on the Silver hairs man reports. A child could wright one better than he could. Kakashi might have been a genius, but he sure didn't act like one. With him being late all the time and reading that damn book all the time. Iruka didn't know why he was thinking about the man but right now that didn't really matter He thought as he got up to open the window.

Kakashi felt the wind blow throw his hairs as he lifted his head up slowly form his book, he looked around. Was that coconut in the air? No there was something more. Something sweet. Kakashi looked at the window of Iruka's class room. It was now open. He watched Iruka walk back to his desk, and that's when it hit him. The sencet he was smelling was _Iruka_. And for some reason he just couldn't get enough! He moved to a closer branch to Iruka's room, he put his book away witch was new to him he never did that, for anyone. And after making sure Iruka couldn't see him he watched the man.

Sakura walked around stabbing at the trash. "Why does Sasuke stick up for that little brat"? He even calls him a loser! I don't get it!" She thought to herself. Meanwhile Naruto was thinking just about the same thing as he fallowed Sasuke. Naruto stopped walking as he was trapped in his thoughts. Sasuke turned when he didn't hear Naruto walking behind him anymore.

"Why did you stop loser?" Naruto looked at him "Why do you want me to come with you?"

Sasuke looked up with a blank face "You and Sakura would have fought the whole damn time"

"Like we don't?" Naruto asked

Sasuke rolled his eyes "God you're such a loser"

Naruto looked up at him "Piss off Sasuke!" With that said Naruto walked over talking to himself. Sasuke just stood there, watching Naruto. He didn't know what to do. He was falling head over heels for the loser and that scared him. It scared him to death, not that he would ever tell anyone this…


End file.
